The present invention relates to a handle assembly for a power tool, and to a power tool incorporating such an assembly. The invention relates particularly, but not exclusively, to handle assembly for a hedge trimmer, and a hedge trimmer incorporating such a mechanism.
Hedge trimmers are power tools for general garden use with an axially reciprocating blade comprising a plurality of teeth disposed adjacent a stationary blade, the teeth of the stationary blade providing a reaction force for the teeth of the reciprocating blade.
Most hedge trimmers are provided with two handles for the user to grip. This is generally for two reasons. Firstly, a hedge trimmer is easier to manipulate when held with both hands than when held with one hand. This provides the user with greater control over the hedge trimmer and therefore facilitates more accurate cutting. Secondly, a two handed grip is a safety feature. It is significantly easier to lose control of a hedge trimmer when holding it with one hand, and therefore a two handed grip allows much safer use of the hedge trimmer.
Furthermore, hedge trimmers usually have one handle provided forwardly of the other, the handles being disposed perpendicularly to one another. This means that when the user holds the hedge trimmer, the axes of his wrists are perpendicular to one another such that the user's forearms are twisted relative to one another. The handles of prior art hedge trimmers are disposed such that the user can grip front and rear handles with the axes of his wrists substantially parallel to one another.
This handle configuration of the prior art suffers from the drawback that if the rear handle is provided such that it lies in the plane of the blade, the user's rear hand, or knuckles, may come in to contact with the hedge being cut and be caused minor injury such as scratching and grazing.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome the above disadvantage of the prior art.